theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy
is the brains of The Specialists. He is shy and smart. He is Tecna's love interest and Helia's best friend. Info Personality Timmy comes from a family of reputed scientists from Magix. He loves technology, and flying ships from Red Fountain. His aptitude for technology makes him the perfect boyfriend for Tecna. He is sweet, but shy, even seeming cowardly at times. In Season 2, he is so bashful that it interferes with him telling Tecna how he feels about her. He loves Tecna but he cannot tell her that. He is the least skilled of the Specialists in terms of combat. He describes how Tecna beat him at video games in "Fury!". Tecna also has some strong feelings for Timmy, which she is afraid to show. Appearance Timmy is a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. His build is less muscular than the others in Season 1. However, that has changed as his arms appear to be more muscular. Timmy wears a traditional Red Fountain uniform just like the others, with a yellow jewel clasp on his cape. When hover-biking, he wears orange helmet. In Winx Club He appears alongside with the rest of Specialists in Gardenia to help Bloom and Stella. He also accepts Winx invitation for party, but not show disappointment like Riven and quickly makes contact with Tecna. When Trix incites monsters to Alfea, he immediately joins the fight. When Tecna was trapped trying to close the portal to the Omega Dimension, Timmy was grief-stricken, but did not give up on her. He told Riven that he could still "feel" her, and invented a machine to look for her. To make the machine recognize Tecna, Timmy had to articulate his feelings and describe her to it. The Winx girls helped him do so. This effort was successful, and led to an expedition to rescue her. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie, Timmy joins the rest of the Specialists help Bloom to find her parents. They do not have a big part in the movie but are there to help the Winx girls. Season 4 Like all the other Specialists, Timmy was sent to Earth to protect the Winx girls from the Wizards of the Black Circle. They got closer to the Winx Club girls and helped them rescue Roxy, the last fairy on planet Earth. In this season, Timmy seems to grow muscularwise, and Riven even comments, "Timmy, you're starting to become really scary!" Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure He does not have a big role in the Magical Adventure movie, but he is a pilot the Red Fountain air craft and helps find the sapling in Havram. Season 5 He along with other Specialists go to Gardenia to meet up with the Winx at the Frutti Music Bar. When an oil platform had an explosion and was set on fire by that, Timmy helped the others to the save workers. Timmy soon attended the Winx Club's benefit concert in Frutti Music Bar of Gardenia, even performing some dance moves with the music. After that he along with the Specialists, the Winx and some people of Gardenia started cleaning up the beach. Soon, Tritannus goes to Earth to find pollution and sent mutants to attack the beach. He soon joins the others back at Red Fountain. He and others traveled to Alfea to quickly meet up with the Winx and he is with Tecna as always. He called Tecna later, saying that he "wanted to talk with her, but should have though about what to say before calling". Tecna then shows him an schematic of magical archive of Alfea. Timmy knows that she is trying to find Sirenix book, so he offers his help by writing a code for her. Apparently the code worked perfectly, so Tecna called back to tell her work status to Timmy. Timmy asked if theres any other problems, but Tecna is sure everything is fine with the program. They, however, do not know that The Trix are spying on them and Darcy curses Tecna's phone while two of them are conversing. He, along with the other Specialists participated in the hover-bike show held in Alfea, and was in Sky and Helia's group, but the Trix turned all of their hover-bikes into lion-like creatures, which were stopped by Aisha, Tecna, Bloom and Sky. On Sora's Team He gets along well with most of the inventors of the team, espesially Ghoulia Yelps, Yukari Sendo, and Dexter. When on missions, he always comes face-to-face mostly with Slappy the Dummy and it's always a tie. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fighters Category:Inventors Category:Smart characters Category:Cowards Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Handsome heroes Category:Lovers Category:Tech-Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:School students Category:Teenagers Category:Sora's Team Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Ionic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters Category:Shy characters Category:Waiters & Waitresses Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users